


Just another model

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Akekitaake appetizers [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yusuke's pretty and he doesn't know what he does to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Obviously, Yusuke ends up asking Goro to model for him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Series: Akekitaake appetizers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720816
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Just another model

Sitting on the uncomfortable wooden chair, Goro lets his eyes fall to the collection of canvases laying against the sliding-door closet, being that the only movement his body is allowed to do.

After one of their many -and pointless- meetings with the Phantom Thieves, the artist of the group approached him and posed to him a question that has been previously asked to all the members of the group; Yusuke wanted him to model for a piece. 

In his attempt to be in good terms with the team and avoid raising suspicion, Goro agreed. That is how he ended up in the stuffy and cluttered dorm room of Kosei High.

This session requires him to have his necktie removed and his white shirt opened, carefully placed on his body so that his shoulders and neck are totally exposed, a part of his V line also visible, but the fabric covers the rest of his stomach and chest.

Understandably, that makes him a bit uncomfortable. His ‘good boy act’ requires him to always be properly dresses, so he’s not used to show any skin to stranger’s eyes.

That is one of the factors that impulsed him to run his eyes around the room in other to find something to distract himself.

The other one is Yusuke’s intense glare, his deep pools of silver glued to Goro’s form in such a way that it makes Goro’s instincts flare up. Those eyes are scanning him with admiration, passion and fascination, carefully picking up every single detail of his body and processing them to perfectly transfer his form on the blank piece of paper. The things that those eyes are transmitting to Goro are sentiments that he’s always eager to feel. Being a public figure, he’s more than used to persistent stares, but this is the first time he is faced with one as intense as this, and it’s doing weird things to him.

He first notices it when a slight tingle appears on his crotch. He tries to ignore it as best he can, but when even from the corner of his eyes he sees Yusuke moving his glance from the sketchbook to him, he realizes it’s an impossible task. Not really knowing what to do, he tries to separate his legs a bit, hoping that the lack of contact will calm his excitement a little.

“Excuse me,” he hears Yusuke call out in a stern tone, the sudden break of silence startling Goro a bit. “I would ask that you do not move while I’m still working on the base, you will just make my job harder.”

“...Sorry,” he manages to reply, a tiny bit of desperation building up on his chest.

The pressure on the front of his pants starts to feel even tighter, and Goro needs to control his face from scowling. The pass of time also makes the awkwardly placed shirt to start sliding down his shoulder, until it loses any type of purchase and it falls off, making the soft fabric brush against Goro’s nipple and propping him to repress a small sigh.

Through all of this spectacle, Yusuke remains totally quiet, dutifully working on his draft, fact that only makes Goro even more embarrassed and self-conscious. It gets to the point where his length starts to ache from the pressure.

After a few more awkward moments, he swears he sees the artist’s eyes linger on his tent, and that’s the thing that finally pushes Goro towards the edge. He ends up throwing away the slight bit of self-control he has left and decides to bare himself to Yusuke.

Adjusting his posture on the chair, he faces forward to lay his back against the backrest, his hips tilted outwards as his legs fall wide open to the side, his erection feeling the slightest bit freer from just opening his legs. The movements have also made his shirt to totally fall from his torso, now loosely hanging from his elbows and making his upper body totally exposed, his pink and hard nipples proudly standing up. His aroused nature is now fully in display, and his face matches the state of his body, heating up in a red flare.

Yusuke watches him move, still silent. He then takes a few seconds to register the new pose and lets out a happy gasp, his eyes widening as he takes it all in.

“This… This is magnificent! Marvellous!! Yes, well done Akechi!!” He begins to praise him, quickly ripping of the doodled page of the sketchbook and starting a new drawing, his face bright with excitement.

Goro’s cheeks go hotter with his word, the compliments expressed in that velvety voice running down his body and making his erection twitch with content. He stays put, indulging in the attention and letting his half-lidded eyes get lost in Yusuke's gaze, storing it on his memories for his private use later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
